Destiny Unfolds
by Aikyo Ryu
Summary: I'm not that good at summeries, so sue me. this is a basic dbz story with a few twists. the rating will get higher in later chapters so dun be to surprised.
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes!!!  
  
Aikyo Ryu: Welcome to my screwed up life ladies and gentlemen. This, of course, is not true. I will not tell you my real name because-  
  
Akurei Kodomo: I know it! I know it! It's-!  
  
Aikyo Ryu: *covers her mouth* Excuse her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Now as I was saying, I won't tell you my real name but my other pen name or whatever. It's Nicole Miyu or Nikki. Well, have fun and enjoy the story. 


	2. A New Sayian

1 Destiny Unfolds  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Sayian  
  
By: Aikyo Ryu  
  
It was a beautiful March day. The birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The day was quiet, well if you account for the screaming in the maternity wing of the West City Hospital. Even if you are in your house, with the radio on and your four blocks away, you can still hear it. It was coming from Son ChiChi, wife of Son Goku, and mother to Son Gohan and her soon to be child. She was squeezing the hell out of Goku's had and yelling about how much she hated him. Well Goku, being the strongest man in the universe and having spent about five years with the woman, he was used to it and it didn't phase him. After about half an hour, the child was born. "It's a girl."  
  
ChiChi laid her head down on the pillow and began to catch her breath. The doctors did what they did to all the babies and then wrapped her in a blanket. He handed her to Goku. ChiChi smiled as she watched her husband handle their new daughter with care. The young half-breed wrapped her tail around her father's wrist. "Do we keep the tail or cut it off?" asked Goku.  
  
"Well, the moon was destroyed when Roshi blew it up when you transformed for the last time, so, she can keep it." Stated ChiChi.  
  
Then she noticed something, "Goku, why does she have a white tail?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, we might as well get home. Ox King and Gohan will be glad to see her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With the permission of the doctor, they flew home. When they got there, ChiChi's father and Gohan walked outside. "Welcome home you two."  
  
"Hi daddy and say hello to your granddaughter."  
  
He walked over and peered down. She was asleep in her mother's arms. "Well, she looks an awful lot like you ChiChi. What are you going to name her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, why don't you name her after your mother, first and middle name."  
  
"And what, might I ask, was her name?"  
  
"Nicole Sakura."  
  
"Nicole? Nikki? I like it. Nicole Sakura Son."  
  
"Ne, ChiChi, do you think I could train her. I mean she can still study and all but Gohan is going to be the scholar and everything, can't I have control over her?"  
  
"Well…… I guess it's fair. But only if she studies when I tell her to. Ya got it mister?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Gohan climbed up on his dad's shoulder and looked down at his sister. Gohan, being only one, didn't know what to think. "Gohan, this is your sister. You have to look after her and protect her. Ok."  
  
"K!"  
  
They went inside and laid Nikki in her crib. After that, they went into the living room and talked. Gohan wandered into the room and climbed into the crib with his sister. She woke up and saw him. Instantly, she reached her hands out. He took them and held them. They now had a brother/sister bond that could never be broken. He they fell asleep next to her. When ChiChi walked in, she saw this. She smiled and walked back out. 


	3. Starting School?

1 Destiny Unfolds  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Starting school?  
  
By: Aikyo Ryu  
  
It was fifteen years later. Gohan and Nikki had grown inseparable and as promised, Goku trained her and let her study. ChiChi had grown a little lenient and let Gohan train with them. By the time they were nine and ten, they could lift as much as five hundred pounds and could easily break a boulder. Now, it was a day like any other day. It started out with the three sayians waking up and scarfing down their food and then they began to train. Then, an unexpected visitor came. "Hey, Bulma, what brings you here?" asked Goku as he dodged Nikki's punch and Gohan's ki blast.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you haven't visited in about twenty years."  
  
"Well, I've been training and showing these two how not to kill me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, don't mind him Bulma, he's just kidding. It's more like surpass him and pulverize him."  
  
ChiChi had just walked out of the house. "Hey ChiChi, how's it going?"  
  
"Oh, fine, just fine. Hold on, you three, it's lunch time!"  
  
"Alright! Race ya Gohan!"  
  
"You're on kaijuu!"  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
They ran inside and all you could hear was the devouring of food and a race to the door. "So ChiChi, who are they? Kids you look after or something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. They're our children."  
  
"WHAT? You had kids and you didn't call or come over to tell me?"  
  
"Sorry. So what about you? Do you have any kids?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Twins, sixteen last month."  
  
"Really, who's the father?"  
  
"You'll never guess. He says he's the prince of the Sayians, who ever those are."  
  
"P-p-prince?" Goku stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, Goku found out about eighteen years ago that he's a sayian. Their aliens from a planet called Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Wow. I would have never guessed. Well, maybe we'll see each other again. See ya."  
  
She jumped back in plane flew back C. Corp. ChiChi turned to the two young sayians as they rushed through the door and over to their father. "Hold it you two. May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Uh oh." Nikki  
  
"What now? What did we do now?" Gohan  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you will be attending Orange Star High School tomorrow. I don't want to hear any complaints about it or there will be hell to pay."  
  
"*Gulp* Hai."  
  
"Hai okasan."  
  
"Now, we have to go and pick up your new uniforms."  
  
"You mean I have to wear a skirt?" exclaimed Nikki.  
  
"Yes, you do and Gohan has to wear a uniform also."  
  
"Man this bites."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I can't wait."  
  
"Thought so. Now come on. Goku, you're coming too. And change out of your gi's. Put on some decent clothes."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The trio trudged back into the house and changed and walked back out. They went to the school, got the uniforms and went home. 


	4. Hate at first sight?

1 Destiny Unfolds  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hate at first sight?  
  
By: Aikyo Ryu  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and the routine went as usual, only they could only train until seven-thirty. When they finished, Nikki got in the shower, washed up, got out, dried off, put on her uniform, and braided her hair thanks to her sayian speed. She met Gohan downstairs and waited for their mom to finish packing their lunches. "Now, behave. I don't want to hear that you have gotten into any fights on your first day. You hear me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ja, kasan."  
  
They took off out the door and flew off. Goku met them in the air. "I already know what your mother said and I want you to listen to her. I didn't teach you to fight just so you can kick someone's butt; I did it for your self-defense. So if anyone starts anything and you can't talk your way out of it, then you can kick his or her butt. K?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They got to the school and saw that no one around them had a tail. Hiding theirs, they walked to the front office. As they did, they passed a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. "Look Videl, newbies."  
  
"Let's go and say hi."  
  
Nikki and Gohan made their way to the office when they were cut off by a group of girls. "Hi, my name is Videl Sataan. Welcome to my school."  
  
"You're the daughter of Mr. Sataan?"  
  
"You've heard of me."  
  
"I heard your father didn't even beat Cell."  
  
They walked passed the people and into the office where they got their schedules. "Same classes. Cool. At least we'll know each other."  
  
"Yup. Let's go before we're late. If mom finds that out…"  
  
"I know."  
  
They rushed to homeroom and waited while their teacher introduced them. "Class, we have two new students to the school. Please welcome Son Gohan and Son Nicole."  
  
They walked in and felt as if they were being watched. Sure enough, the girl Videl was watching them. The teacher didn't notice. "Please, tell us about yourselves."  
  
"Well, we've lived in the Black Forest our entire lives and trained everyday since we could walk." Said Gohan.  
  
"Way to put it bluntly."  
  
Gohan muttered under his breath, "Kaijuu."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
The class watched the antics of the duo in amusement. The teacher finally cleared her throat and said, "Please take your seats. Would Miss. Briefs and Mr. Briefs please raise their hands?"  
  
A boy with lavender hair and a girl with black hair raised their hands. "Take your seats next to them."  
  
The two walked over and sat down. Nikki sat down next to the guy with lavender hair and Gohan while he sat next to her and the girl with black hair. "Now, continuing on with our lessons, can anyone tell me what x2 +16+64 equals?"  
  
Nikki and Gohan raised their hands instantly. They growled at each other. "Miss Son, what is the answer?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her brother and said, "The answer is (x+8)(x+8). Simple."  
  
Videl glared at the back of the girl's head. Now she had to deal with her and the female Briefs. 


	5. From Bad to Worse

1 Destiny Unfolds  
  
Chapter 4  
  
From Bad to Worse  
  
By: who else? Aikyo Ryu, duh!  
  
It was lunchtime and everyone was either in the courtyard or in the cafeteria. Nikki and Gohan were outside. "Ok, let's see what mom packed this time."  
  
They opened their lunches to find a ton of food. "So little? Oh well, this snack will have to do." Said Gohan.  
  
Nikki nodded. She used manners when she ate. When Gohan started to devour his food, she smacked him upside the head. "Pig, eat right. We're not at home ya know."  
  
"Hai, hai. Gomen mom, I'm just hungry."  
  
"Oh, no you did not just call me mom?"  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
She punched him in the arm with only half her strength. "That hurt."  
  
"Oh, did poor wittle Gohan get hurt by his wittle bitty sister? Poor thing."  
  
He glared at her as Videl and her group strutted over. "Hi there. We got off at a bad start. I have an idea, why don't the two of you come over to my house after school?"  
  
"Why would we want to go to the house of the world's biggest liar and his egotistical daughter?" asked Nikki.  
  
Videl glared at her. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Huh, oh, egotistical. Why? Did I get it wrong? Are you just a weakling?"  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Videl was on top of Nikki, punching the hell out of her. All Nikki did was sit there and not even flinch. She then pushed the girl off and stood up. "That was entertaining for a while. Oh, and was that supposed to hurt?"  
  
Everyone stared at the new comer in shock. No one had ever stood up the Videl's attacks and walked away without a scratch. The two Briefs' walked over. "Hey Videl, the teacher wanted to see now." Said the female.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Kat."  
  
She walked away. Nikki looked at the two people who had just arrived. "Hi."  
  
"Hello. My name is Kathryn Briefs and this is my brother, Trunks."  
  
"Hi." Trunks  
  
"I'm Nicole Son and this idiot right here is my older brother, Gohan."  
  
He growled at her. "Watch it. We're not at home. If mom found out…"  
  
Nikki shuddered. "Ok, ok, I won't say anything. So… where do you two live?"  
  
"We live in Capsule Corporation. Why do you guys live in the Black Forest?"  
  
"Oh, our dad grew up there as a kid so he built a bigger house and now we live there. My mom is really evil. In private… you don't really want to know. You just asked why we lived there. I tend to tell more than necessary." Said Nikki.  
  
"It's ok, what do you call her." Asked Kat.  
  
"The Harpy Queen. Man can she screech. She's also the worlds strongest woman."  
  
"Cool. Our mom's the worlds richest woman."  
  
"Wow, that's… cool. What about your dad?"  
  
"He's a pain in the butt." Said Trunks.  
  
"Our dad's awesome. He acts just like a kid and he's the worlds strongest man." Said Gohan.  
  
"No, our dad is." Said Trunks.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Knock it off already. The bells about to ring and we still have to go to three more classes."  
  
So they went to class and the last bell rang. "Let's go home and train."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kat.  
  
Nikki turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can we tag along. We sorta have to deliver a message to someone."  
  
"Sure. Just hold on. I have to change out of this stupid skirt."  
  
Nikki ran into the bathroom and changed into her gi. She came out and said, "Let's go."  
  
They walked up the roof. "Why are we on the roof?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Where else can I call Nimbus. I think the four of us can fit on it." Said Gohan.  
  
Nikki looked up the sky and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!"  
  
A gold cloud came down and landed in front of them. "Hey, can you stretch out to fit the four of us?" asked Nikki.  
  
It did and the four climbed on. "Home."  
  
It took off and flew towards the forest. About ten minutes later, they were in front of the house. "Mom! Were home!" Yelled Gohan.  
  
ChiChi ran out and over to her kids. "So how was school? And if you tell me you got into a fight then I swear by Dende that I will ground you from here till-"  
  
"Chill mom. We didn't get into a fight. I walked away from one though. This girl, Sataan's daughter, is a pain in the butt." Said Nikki.  
  
"That's good to here."  
  
"Where's dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Catching dinner. Oh… who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Kat Briefs and Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Oh, Bulma said she had a son and a daughter. What brings you here to the forest?"  
  
"Our mom wanted us to deliver a message to someone named Goku."  
  
"That would be me."  
  
A guy with spiky black hair came walking out of the trees carrying a huge fish. "Daddy!"  
  
Nikki ran over and hugged him. "Hey, how was school? Any fights?"  
  
"No. One almost one though."  
  
"That's good to hear. Who are they?"  
  
"Uh… mom said they were that woman Bulma's kids."  
  
"Well nice to meet you. Care to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. That's would be nice. Mom can't cook."  
  
"Our mom can! She's the best cook in the world just like she is the strongest." Stated Nikki.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere but thank you anyway."  
  
They walked inside and in about half an hour, they were eating. After dinner, the two other young half-breeds went home. 


End file.
